Ald'ruhn
Ald'ruhn (Dunmeris: Old Home),Before the Ages of Man''Dialogue from Dunmer Savant during "Skull-Crusher" sometimes spelled '''Ald-ruhn'Travel destinations of Silt-Strider Stations in or referred to as Old Run, is one of the four major cities of the Vvardenfell district of the province of Morrowind. Ald'ruhn is a unique settlement in the Dark Elven province, built from the foundation of the carcass of Skar, the Emperor Crab of legend. The crab was defeated by the combined forces of House Hleran and the Ashlanders. By game *Old Run (Arena) *Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) *Ald'ruhn (Online) Geography The original Ashlander camp called Ald'ruhn was vast, occupying the hills in between the Ashlands of Red Mountain and the West Gash. The area around Skar served as the meeting grounds, with a large campfire in the center of the camp. West from the campsite were fewer yurts and open areas for the herders of Vvardenfell. Dirt paths surrounded the main campsite which lead into shrines of the four Great Ashlander Tribes of the sub-continent. A road south of Ald'ruhn leads into the Daedric ruins of Ramimilk. Several landmarks surround the camp including the Foyada Drura and the Hleran Ancestral Tomb. As time went on, the Dark Elves of House Redoran had begun to inhabit the area, establishing the Great City of Ald'ruhn. Skar was refurbished as the Manor District of the town, and the yurts were replaced with the traditional Redoran homes. The new residents of Ald'ruhn created walls surrounding the city, protecting the city from the ash storms of the region. The former campsite was remade as the town square of the Ald'ruhn city, and the rest of the city revolves around this area. The road leading into the Ald'ruhn Manor District has several artisan services ranging from the libraries or the blacksmiths of House Redoran. The entrance of Ald'ruhn has twin watchtowers overlooking the area, and it leads to the southern town square, with the local Mages Guild chapter and the Rat in the Pot Tavern occupying the area. Northwestern Ald'ruhn is the home to several societal businesses including the Ald Skar Inn and the Council Club for House Redoran in Vvardenfell. Eastern Ald'ruhn has various residential buildings lacking walls to protect it. The center of the area is the Ald'ruhn Temple, the local place of worship for the Tribunal Temple. North of the temple is a private estate to the nobles of House Redoran. History First Era The Battle against Skar; the Ashlander's Ald'ruhn The sub-continent of Vvardenfell and overall Morrowind has housed all sorts of alien creatures, varying in sizes. The Silt Strider has remained throughout the eras but the bugs that House Redoran have used no longer exists and so on. A large species of crab called the Emperor Crab had lived on Vvardenfell during the time of the Chimer, and the most dangerous one was Skar. Skar terrorized the residents of Vvardenfell, which was mainly the Ashlanders. It took the combined forces of all the Ashlanders and a champion of House Hleran, Dranoth Hleran, to take out the large beast. Dranoth had utilized a powerful spear called the Calderas, which became a legend afterward. The carcass of Skar was refurbished as a meeting place for the Ashlanders of Vvardenfell, should anything affect their home, they can convene in the newly-established settlement named Ald'ruhn.The Grave of SkarBallad of Dranoth Hleran Second Era Ancestral Ties to Ald'ruhn; Enter Drelyth Hleran During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the meeting grounds of Ald'ruhn was visited by Drelyth Hleran, a member of House Hleran whose ancestry had ties to the settlement. Drelyth attempted to commune with the Ashlanders inhabiting the camp, but they would not talk to him, believing he was untrustworthy. The Dark Elf had asked another adventurer known as the Vestige to help him negotiate with the Ashlanders and to uncover the truth. The Vestige spoke with Farseer Kuamta, who gave the warrior a blessing and directed them to the four shrines of the Ashlander tribes. With the blessings, the Vestige talked with Wise Woman Asani and was shown the way to the Hleran Ancestral Tomb, where they communed with the spirit of Dranoth Hleran. After proving their pure intent, Dranoth bestowed the Vestige with the legendary spear named Calderas. The traveler than gave Drelyth the spear and with the weapon, the Ashlanders trusted the Hleran Elf, and other Dark Elves of Vvardenfell began to commune with the local Ashlanders. This event was the beginning of the Great City of Ald'ruhn.Events of "Ancestral Ties" The False Nerevarine; Conoon Chodala of Urshilaku Around the same time, Conoon Chodala was the Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe in Vvardenfell. He claimed that he was, in fact, the Nerevarine, and in his hubris he allied with the Red Exiles, an exiled group of Ashlanders to harass the tribes of Vvardenfell, so that they can accept Chodala as the Nerevarine of Morrowind. Chodala's sister, Seryna attempted to convince Chodala to stop his wrath, but was ignored by her brother. Seryn work along with the Vestige to convince Chodala to end his masquerade, and so they traveled to the Cavern of the Incarnate, where they would commune with the Failed Incarnates, to create a convincing argument against Chodala. At a meeting in Ald'ruhn, the claims were put against Chodala but he dismissed them, attacking the Ashlanders in Ald'ruhn in retaliation. Chodala had been absorbing Vivec's powers, causing much distress in Vvardenfell. It was revealed later that Chodala was under the influence of Barbas, who attempted to find the entrance to the Clockwork City. They were both stopped by the Vestige, Seryn and Barilzar.Events of "Divine Delusions"Events of "Divine Intervention"Events of "Divine Restoration" Third Era Old Run during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Old Run in their quest to recover the pieces.Events of The True Nerevarine; Duel against Bolvyn Venim During the Vvardenfell Crisis in 3E 427, the actual Nerevarine had revealed themselves and had begun their quest to fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecy. Parts of the prophecy must have the Nerevarine attempt the Great Houses of Vvardenfell and made their attempt to persuade the Councilors of House Redoran to name them the Hortator of the Great House Redoran. The warrior traveled to the city of Ald'ruhn, the House Redoran capital of Vvardenfell to speak with Bolvyn Venim, the Archmaster of House Redoran. Despite their proof, Venim refused to name the Nerevarine the Hortator and so the only way it can be dissolved was for the champion to duel Bolvyn Venim. And so, both warriors traveled to the city of Vivec and dueled each other, with the Nerevarine claiming victory. After convincing the other Councilors, the warrior was named the Hortator of the Great House Redoran, being one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy.Events of "Redoran Hortator" Remember Redoran; the Fall of Ald'ruhn During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the city-state of Ald'ruhn was besieged by the Daedric forces of Oblivion. The Fall of Ald'ruhn is one of the most well-known battles of the conflict. The battle was in favor of the Daedra, House Redoran was in a losing fight, and so, the conjurers of Ald'ruhn had resurrected the great Emperor Crab, Skar. However, even the mighty crustacean of Skar was unable to defeat the invading force. The city of Ald'ruhn was lost, and the Daedric Armies advanced deep into the Ashlands to Ghostgate, attempting to break the gate. It is unknown whether the Daedric Forces broke the gate, but in the end, the Oblivion Crisis was adverted when Martin Septim had sacrificed himself to defeat Mehrunes Dagon to the Imperial City.Events of "Light the Dragonfires"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/fall-aldruhn The Fall of Ald'Ruhn] Fourth Era The Red Year & Raven Rock In 4E 5, the province of Morrowind had undergone a very severe disaster where the Ministry of Truth had crashed onto the city of Vivec and Red Mountain had erupted, destroying the sub-continent of Vvardenfell and the settlements inhabiting the region. Ald'ruhn was destroyed amidst the conflict. Before this, after the Oblivion Crisis, the Great Houses had sent small groups to spread throughout the province. One of the House Redoran groups was led by Brara Morvayn, who lived in Ald'ruhn and was a member of the Redoran Council. Morvayn had immediately traveled to the island of Solstheim and took refuge in the Imperial township of Raven Rock. After several negotiations, Raven Rock had integrated the Great House Redoran into their society, making the mining town flourish even more than before. Brara eventually became the leader of Raven Rock, and House Redoran had claimed full ownership of the town, after passing away from old age. Her son, Lleril Morvayn took up the position of the Councilor of Raven Rock. Meanwhile, in Mournhold, a House Redoran had undergone a relief effort to rebuild the settlements of Vvardenfell including Ald'ruhn. It is unknown if it was completely rebuilt.History of Raven Rock, Vol. IHistory of Raven Rock, Vol. IIThe Red Year, Vol. II Sociology Traditions Gallery Ald'Ruhn ESO Promo Screenshot.png|Ald'ruhn circa 2E 583. Ald'ruhn (Morrowind).jpg|Ald'ruhn circa 3E 427. Old Run view.png|Old Run circa 3E 399. Skar Night ESO.png|Skar, the seat of power in Ald'ruhn. Ald'Ruhn-Under-Skar Interior 1 Morrowind.png|The Ald'ruhn Manor District inside Skar. Ald'ruhn.png|The Ald'ruhn Town District is south of Skar. Ald'ruhn Guard Towers.png|The Gates of Ald'ruhn with a Silt Strider. Ald'ruhn Exterior View.png|An overview of the city of Ald'ruhn. Ald'ruhn Arms Master.png|Ald'ruhn Arms Master in . Appearances * * * * ** * ** * es:Ald'ruhn Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations